Harry Potter and the Happiest Place on Earth
by Silvermane
Summary: Harry and the gang to to Disneyland! Result of extreme boredom. Might be the first of a series of strange Hogwartarian tales. Enjoy, but don\'t judge me by this--please.


AN: You know the drill

AN: You know the drill. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Disneyland belongs to Disney Co, as does all the cooky characters who roam around getting beat up.

"Hey, look at this," Hermione called, "The Muggle Studies class is hosting a trip to a Muggle theme park called Disneyland."

"Great Hermione, sign us up!"

****

"Attention!" Sirus's voice boomed out over the crowd, "OK JUST SHUT UP!"

That got everyone's attention. Sirus was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and owing to the fact that everyone had believed he was a murderer for years, he commanded a certain amount of respect, even though he was innocent.

All the students were dressed in Muggle clothes. The Great Hall was full of harrassed looking teachers, and eager students.

"OK," Sirus continued, "We will read off your groups. First: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?" Ron exploded, "We have to go with THAT creep?"

Sirus glared at him, but looked sympathetic. "Go over to your Portkey now, and you'll be transported to just inside the front gate. Hurry up, the next groups have to go too."

As the seven of them touched the Portkey, Harry felt his navel jerk.

They were standing in an almost empty area with a picture of a mouse made out of flowers. 

"What is this place?" Malfoy asked. 

"Disneyland, duh, you slimy git." Fred said.

"Yeah, and according to the Muggle Studies people it's called the Happiest Place on Earth, so be nice." Ginny glared both of them.

"I've always wanted to come here," Hermione giggled, "It's a very famous place."She pulled out a brocure. 

"Lets go here," Malfoy said, pointing at a dot on the map that said '48'.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever, Malfoy. If you want to go on 'Space Mountain', that's fine with me. Hope it isn't to _scary_ for you."

"You wish, Potter."

"Come on, let's go," George said. 

They set off across the park, Hermione ranting on and on about how this was such a big amusement park, and how Muggles loved it.

Space Mountain turned out to have a long walkway into a large room with little cars that left when they were full of people.

"This is called a roller coaster," Hermione told the Weasleys and Malfoy.

"We know, Granger," Malfoy sneered, "We all took the Muggle Studies lessons."

They climbed into the car, Harry and Ron in the front, Ginny and Hermione behind them, Malfoy by himself, and the twins in the back. Fred and George where whispering as the car left.

Harry thought this was a little gaudy, and relaxed into his seat. They were going up a ramp with a bright light at the top, then they passed it… There was almost pitch blackness, although he saw flashing lights everywhere. When the roller coaster picked up speed he was thrown back against the chair. It was a bit like flying, only without the broomstick and a bit slower. The wind was in his hair, he _loved_ this.

Then he heard a sharp howl. He wheeled around and saw Fred and George sending sparks at Malfoy in the darkness, and occasionally sending fireworks up into the air. 

He and Ron laughed as Hermione sent out curses to dim the fireworks as she yelled at Fred and George for breaking anti-magic rules. "You can get Malfoy LATER, "she screamed.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Ginny yelled, and Malfoy, George, and Fred were all suddenly silent and still. "That's better, Hermione's right you know."

They emerged from the train, Malfoy looking extrememly dishivled. Hermione was ranting at Fred and George, telling them to act their age.

"You know what Hermione, I think we're going to leave you now," said George.

"Yeah," agreed Fred, "We have more rides to tamper."

****

Peter Pan Ride:

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies!" George gloated, "Bye, _Tinkerbell_."

Indiana Jones Ride:

"Help, a basilisk!" Malfoy screamed as an enormous snake stuck it's head out, "_Stupefy_!"

"Malfoy, you prat," Ginny told him, "It's fake!"

Ron shuddered as they went past a wall covered in bugs.

It's a Small World:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts…" sang the little animated eskimos and Dutch children. Fred and George snickered.

Pirates of the Carribean:

"Help! Fire!" Hermione shrieked.

"I didn't do it!" Malfoy said. He and Ron had been shooting hexes at each other.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, "IT IS ALL FAKE HERE!"

Tom Sawyer Ferry:

A huge tentacle rose from the lake. Muggles on the raft screamed.

"I knew inviting the giant squid was a stroke of genius," laughed Fred.

****

It was five'o clock, time to go back to Hogwarts. Glaring at Malfoy, they took the Portkey toghether. In two seconds they were back at Hogwarts. And they were _safe_.

AN: Corny, I know, but it's my stress relief. God, don't judge me by this.


End file.
